Utakata Hanabi (Firework's Song)
by pandatao0205
Summary: Kembang api itu, mengingatkanku padamu. Gak pandai bikin summary. Just another SasuSaku story.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Utakata Hanabi (Firework's Song)**

**Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

**Warning : AU, gaje, typo**

**Summary : Kembang api itu, mengingatkanku padamu.**

**Don't like don't read**

Sakura PoV.

_Tek. Tek. Tek._

Suara geta-ku menggema di keheningan sepanjang jalan ini. Jalan kecil yang hanya dihiasi oleh lampion-lampion diatasnya. Beberapa kali aku bertemu orang lain yang hendak menghadiri festival itu. Benar, ini sudah musim panas. Musim yang sangat kubenci.

Aku memasuki keramaian dan mendapati banyak sekali orang disini. Kulihat kesana kemari, untunglah, tidak ada orang yang kukenal. Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju sebuah kuil diujung jalan sana. Lampu-lampu terang dari toko di sepanjang jalan ini menyilaukan mataku. Sayup-sayup kudengar percakapan setiap orang yang kulewati, pasangan-pasangan bahagia itu. Sang gadis merajuk meminta dibelikan ini itu kepada pasangannya. Ah, sungguh membuatku iri. Sedangkan aku hanyalah gadis kesepian dengan wajah depresi yang berjalan seorang diri.

Ah, kuil itu sudah dekat. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati. Aku akan berdoa disini sambil menunggu acara kembang api. Aku menyatukan tanganku dan memejamkan mata. Semoga saja, musim panas kali ini akan berakhir bahagia. Setelah ini aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Semoga saja, Kami-sama.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, sekarang aku sudah merasa tenang. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membalikkan tubuhku. Tiba-tiba kulihat sosok itu, sosok yang –aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi-. Dia menatapku dengan terkejut. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kuil itu. Entah kemana langkah kakiku membawaku pergi, asal aku tak berada disana.

Nafasku terengah-engah, aku menghentikan langkahku dan memegang lututku untuk menopang tubuhku. Bisa-bisanya aku berlari tanpa terjatuh meski aku memakai geta. Kulihat yukata ku sedikit berantakan. Aku segera membereskannya begitupun dengan rambut merah muda panjangku. Dan saat itu juga aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang berada di sebuah jembatan yang sangat sepi. Jembatan yang penuh dengan ingatan tentangnya. Mengapa aku harus berlari kesini? Ah, bodoh sekali.

Aku menyandarkan tanganku ke pegangan jembatan dan memandang air sungai tenang dibawah sana. Kuhela nafasku, sungguh, baru saja aku berlari seperti melihat setan. Padahal, aku hanya bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang meninggalkanku musim panas lalu. Disini. Di jembatan ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba memutar ingatanku menuju setahun atau mungkin dua tahun yang lalu. Saat kami berdua bertemu di perayaan musim panas itu, saat aku terjatuh di tangga kuil dan dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Setelah itu dia mengajakku berkeliling, hingga akhirnya dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke jembatan ini. Sebuah lagu menggema di telingaku, lagu yang sedih tapi dia sangat menyukainya.

_"__Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri"_

Aku menyanyi pelan. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya waktu itu, dia bernyanyi dengan suara rendahnya meski hampir tak terdengar. Dia bilang kalau melihat kembang api dari jembatan ini maka akan terlihat lebih cantik. Dan saat kembang api itu mulai bermunculan di langit, dia meraih wajahku dan itu ciuman kami untuk yang pertama kali. Ah, apakah dia sudah melupakan semua itu?

_"__Yukata o kite, geta mo haite, karan koron oto o tateru"_

Dan setahun kemudian, saat dia mengajakku kembali ke tempat ini. Di jembatan ini, dia bilang bahwa ini pertemuan kami untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

_"__Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki, muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto usumimita no"_

Saat aku bertanya mengapa dia mengatakan hal itu, dia hanya tersenyum dan menciumku untuk yang terakhir kalinya kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

_"__Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni, kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto, mata omoidashite shimau yo"_

Sekarang, mengapa dia muncul lagi dihadapanku? Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kalau kami tak akan bertemu lagi. Meski aku tau kalau hal itu tidak sengaja, tapi tetap saja membuat luka yang hampir samar kini terbuka kembali. Meskipun lebih mudah jika aku membencinya, tapi hal yang membuatku terluka adalah karena aku begitu mencintainya.

_"__Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta"_

Aku berbohong jika aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya, karena pada kenyataannya selama setahun ini aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi meskipun tak lama. Aku ingin menanyakan alasan itu. tapi entah mengapa, saat bertemu dengannya aku malah tak sanggup berkata apapun bahkan untuk melihatnya.

_"__Mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni"_

Haruskah, haruskah aku memohon kepadanya agar kembali padaku meski kutahu itu hal bodoh? Untuk apa? Mungkin saja dia bahkan tak mengingatku, atau mungkin dia sudah menemukan gadis lain di festival ini, aku sudah bukan siapa-siapa. Bodoh. Untuk apa aku masih mengharapkan seseorang yang sudah jelas meninggalkanku. Bodoh. Aku sudah tahu hal itu tapi mengapa hatiku masih terasa begitu sakit saat menyadari dia tak mungkin berada di sampingku lagi.

_"__Aitai, aitainda..."_

Suaraku berubah parau. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari mataku dan membasahi pipiku. Kami-sama, aku masih sangat merindukannya. Meskipun sudah empat musim kulalui, namun aku tetap tak bisa menghapus ingatan tentangnya. Aku sadar, aku begitu mencintainya.

_"__Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o"_

_Tek. Tek. Tek_

Suara geta lain. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dia, ya pemuda itu sedang berdiri di sampingku menghadap kearahku. Aku langsung menghapus air mataku dan menghadap kearahnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat tampan terbias sinar bulan. Dia mengenakan sebuah yukata berwarna biru tua senada dengan rambutnya. Pemuda itu masih terdiam dan menatapku tanpa berkedip. Hal itu membuatku menjadi salah tingkah.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyaku meski dengan bibir yang gemetar.

"Kenapa kau lari?" tanyanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" celaku.

"Aku kesini untuk mengejarmu, mengapa kau berlari saat melihatku?"

Aku menghela nafas. Dia mengejarku. Aku harus kesal atau senang?

"Karena kau bilang kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi"

"Hn." Dia tersenyum kecil. Ah, jujur saja, senyum yang paling aku rindukan.

"Pada kenyataannya, kita bertemu lagi"

"Kau melanggar ucapanmu, eh?" tudingku.

"Kau benar"

"Lalu?"

"Maaf..." gumamnya. Aku mengerutkan alisku.

"Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan, dan maaf pula karena aku melanggar ucapanku"

"Itu saja kah, Uchiha-san?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dari Amerika, sebenarnya tadinya keluargaku berniat untuk tinggal disana selamanya maka dari itu aku bilang padamu bahwa kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi aku berhasil kabur setelah setahun berlalu, dan tak kusangka kau masih menungguku, Haruno-san" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Siapa bilang aku menunggumu, eh?" ah, dia masih Sasuke yang menyebalkan.

"Lalu kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan itu?"

"Tak akan kubiarkan!"

"Cih, padahal kau sendiri meninggalkanku" aku mendengus. Dia mendekat dua langkah kearahku.

"Berikan aku kesempatan kedua, maka aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

"Bagaimana kalau kau melanggar ucapanmu lagi?"

"Tunggu." Dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik yukatanya. Ah, selembar benang berwarna merah. Dia melilitkannya di kelingkingnya kemudian meraih tanganku lalu melilitkan ujungnya yang lain ke kelingkingku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lihat, kita sudah dililit benang merah. Maka kita tak akan berpisah"

"Kekanakan sekali..."

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dengan erat tanpa sempat aku meronta.

"Sebagai ganti setahun aku meninggalkanmu, maka aku akan memelukmu dan selalu berada di sampingmu selamanya, kau lah kebahagiaanku Sakura" gumamnya. Sial, mengapa aku bisa merasa sesenang ini mendengarnya?

"Kalau kau melanggarnya aku tak akan mengampunimu"

"Aku janji"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memasang headshet di telinga kirinya kemudian memasangkan yang lainnya di telinga kananku. Sebuah lagu mulai mengalun dan terdengar di telinga kami berdua. Lagu yang sama dengan yang aku nyanyikan.

_Duar._

Ledakan-ledakan kembang api mulai menghiasi langit. Ah, ini musim panas yang indah, tak seburuk yang kukira. Aku mendongakkan wajahku kearah langit malam yang berubah warna-warni. Semoga aku masih tetap bisa bersamanya di musim panas yang akan datang, selamanya.

"Aishiteru, Sakura"

Kata-kata Sasuke membuatku terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearahnya. Dia tersenyum kemudian mengecupku hangat.

**FIN.**

**A/N : Silahkan membaca ff ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Utakata hanabi-Supercell telat banget ya ngasih taunya.. R&R please~**


End file.
